


Those Eyes

by Missy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cats, Dates gone wrong, F/M, Shapeshifting, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Charlie decides to approach a woman at the bar one night.When he returns the next morning with the cat, Dennis is only mildly curious, but he's about to learn a lesson.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spook Me in 2020 - Picture prompt Artwork by Ana Santos  
> https://images51.fotki.com/v731/photos/6/3814576/16181654/1063ca8fb9dfe22935beoe5EDEE047-vi.jpg

“Dude, look at her.” 

Dennis Reynolds squinted at Charlie over the top of the bar as he hauled a very large bottle of clam juice from the horrifying depths beneath the bar. He saw a redhead with green eyes and nice cheekbones sitting in a booth near the corner looked up and smiled past Dennis at Charlie. “It’s a woman.”

“Dude. I know what women look like.”

“Women who aren’t The Waitress?” 

Charlie shrugged. “I dunno, there’ something about her, right? Like something different? Special.”

Dennis lifted his shoulders. “She is a woman, and thus made to be conquered.”

Without hearing his council, Charlie got up from the bar and approached her. Dennis barely paid attention to their conversation, but when he glanced up he saw her eyes flash, flat and bright green, like an angry cat’s.

*** 

The next morning, Charlie staggered into the bar, and Dennis noted the scratches on his face.

“How was your night?” Dennis said, without looking up at Charlie.

“Fine, fine,” said Charlie. “Hey, can you watch this cat for me?”

Dennis finally looked up and really studied Charlie. His body bore multiple scratches from beneath a weather-beaten hoodie and teeshirt. The cat – looking displeased – skated along the bartop while Charlie disappeared into the back room, looking for booze or comfort, Dennis didn’t know.

He glanced down at the cat and it looked up, head whipping up in his direction with a supernatural speed. Suddenly Dennis had a flash of Maureen Ponderosa’s face. She had a cat that looked just like this, he thought.

That was the last one that came to mind before the cat flung itself into his face.


End file.
